The one who bares fangs at fate
by ShiroShishi
Summary: [Shojo-ai,Chap 2 up!] Rei has fallen in love with someone predestined to die young in war. Rei will fight wth all her might to change that person's fate but... Will human be able to defeat a god? No one knows,but she'll find out who that girl really is...
1. Prologue

Author:  
Hello ^ - ^, I am the author and I have some things to say before the fic starts. Yeah, basically the same stuff I always say but here it goes anyway.  
It will be quick, I promise * Ejem * Good, to begin with, I already I know that my nick is Radhamis and stuff but that does not mean that I am the one that appears in history OK?  
I use that nick because I like that name! ^_^  
  
Here's the list of symbols and their meaning in the fic: (~bla blâ) = Thoughts of the character. [ bla bla ] = Some sound effect. ++++++++++ bla bla ++++++++ = Change of scene or place. And I'll use some emoticons too .  
  
And for this Fanfic's fanarts go here -(  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ~~~ O ~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\ Prologue  
  
The war between the continent of Gahiel and the underworld takes place on a valley in the Labensrau island , which is surrounded by volcanos and mountains in addition to lush forests.  
  
This devastating war is observed by a young woman standing at the highest place on top of one of the volcanos of the north, where the temple of the dragon of the light is located. Inside it there's A strange type of altar that consists of two small pillars with deep bowl- like plates, one on top of each column.  
  
This altar is at the brink of the abysm that is the crater of the volcano, a step past the two colunms and one would fall to a painful death. The sky's red and the sun is dyeing itself little by little with that coloration... as if it were blood stained. Stained with the blood that drop to drop is spilled on the battlefield reflected in the eyes of that girl... by now the sky, clouds and sun, all of them are blood stained. ... Seems as if they knew what is about to to happen in that remote place of Labensrau...  
  
The young woman, whose stare transmits deep determination and its eyes an equally deep sadness, observes someone who's running through the stairs that lead to the temple. It's a young black haired woman with lilac colored eyes, dressed in a beautiful white gown that is used in sarifices. A beautiful woman with skin as fair as the clothes she wore, of fine factions and thin and fragile appearance. Her cheeks were humid, maybe because she was crying.  
  
She is running desperately towards the youngster dressed as a soldier who is in the altar. Now , being at roughly 3 yards away from her, she hits something on her way... a crystal wall that appeared from thin air, an invisible barrier that won't let her go any further.....  
  
Now she couldn't do anything else but to stare with unbearable grief at the young female soldier on the other side of the barrier. The young woman in the altar smiled melancholically at her. As if she were trying to say I...  
  
This soldier was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and light green eyes. Almost yellow. Dressed like a soldier from the middle ages. She wore a knee length black tunic, black slacks and mid-shin length brown leather boots.  
  
Her sword tied to her back by a leather belt crossing her chest. Although of rough and strong appearance, although her clothes were torn and her body full of bleeding wounds she was as beautiful as the black haired woman.  
  
Tears began to flow from the black haired woman's eyes as the feeling of desperation took over her. What's about to to happen that fills this girl with hopelessness?  
  
The young soldier turned around and began to walk away, she couldn't stand seeing that girl cry.  
  
"RADHAMIS!!! " The brunette shouted desperately at the sight of the other gilr walking away. "... Rei, I'm sorry... " Radhamis, the brown haired girl, said without turning around again to face her. Afterwards,she walked away.  
  
Now she was between the two small columns and exactly on the brink of the floor of the temple. Radhamis, watched the two plates on the columns and calmly laughed in a bitter manner...  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath... "...I'm really sorry..." She mumbled to herself with her eyes still closed.  
  
Before long she opened them and with the rights hand she pulled out a short sword from it's scabbard that hung of its belt.  
  
It examined it. It was adorned in excess, forged in mythril. Actually It as more of a dagger than a sword. It gave an almost white glow even when there was no light being reflected by it.  
  
"Sylfaen... the sacred sword which allows miracles to ocurre ... Let us see if that is true... "  
  
Radhamis took off the gloves from her hands and rolled up her shirt's sleeves. She wielded the small sword with the right hand while the other hand's wrist faced upwards...  
  
She placed the sharp edge of the sword on her left wrist..... and made a deep and fast cut. She winced while the blood began to drip from the wound and formed small rivers across her hand.  
  
Then she took the sword with the hand covered in blood and slashed her rights wrist. Now the three of them; the sword and hands were covered in blood.  
  
Radhamis let the blood stained sword fall to the floor with a loud clang and placed a hand over each plate so that that red liquid fell within them.  
  
She felt how her body weakened but she stayed still and continued offering her blood in sacrifice. Little by little her strength diminished... more and more with each drop that fell in the plates... Her senses little by little vanishing, in such a way that she no longer could listen Rei's weeping, nor she could see her clearly... Her mind became cloudy... just like her eyes. At that precise moment Rad saw her life pass in front of her eyes. Memories flooded her weakened mind like a sea... and already strengthless, Radhamis let herself get drowned .........  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////// ~~~O~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Prologue * He was where the horsemen and the dragoons shared the world and the magic even existed... Where the kings prevail wisely on their vasallos........ A earth divided in five great kingdoms....... An invincible common enemy..................... A single-breasted uniform jacket of territories of the north that is much more of which pretends... The love of a princess by some with that never had to fall in love...... In this earth where one old legend will become truth and a terrible war will be triggered closing the book of the old legend opening a new one......... /////////////////////////////////////////~~~O~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
End of the prologue! Confused? So was I while writing. ^_^ But dont worry everything will be explained as the story unfolds. Please le me know what you think, even if you think it was crap. Plz R&Rw. 


	2. Chapter 1 The arrival of the doomed chil...

Chapter 1; The arrival.  
  
+++++Feagris, The Kingdom of flames. * 5 years ago. Winter * ++++++++  
  
On the the eastern mountains the kingdom of Feagris is built, kingdom consecrated to the deity of fire. Built on the plateau of the highest mountain of the east. The plateau, being as high as the position of the clouds, is surrounded by them resembling a sea around the castle.  
  
Rei, the 12 year old princess and heiress to the crown of Feagris, plays in the courtyard farthest from the castle. Dressed in a beautiful red gown with her hair loose,She's riding her white horse accompanied by his personal escort; Häggen, her personal escort.  
  
A clumsy 12 year old knight apprentice, blonde and blue eyed with long hair reaching his waist. (A/N: Since I don't feel like describing him just imagine he is Gourri from slayers. ^_^)  
  
Häggen is riding a chestnut colored horse and is wearing the uniform that the soldiers of the kingdom wear: A red tunic , black trousers and mid-shin lenght leather boots.  
  
The fact that he had to follow Rei like a shadow annoyed her. "Hey Häggen, why are you always tagging along with me? I want to be alone!"  
  
Rei slowed down and said those words with exasperation to the blonde boy riding next to her. ""I-I'm sorry your majesty, but orders are orders. If I disobey I'll be punished." ""Coward!" Rei retorted coldly and rode faster ,by now she was riding into the kingdom's hunting grounds at great speed.  
  
Before he could react she was out of sight.. After 10 interminable second Häggen reacted "NOO, not again!! If the commander finds about this I wot get any meals for another 3 days!" Saying that and fearing for his stomach he quickly went in search of the snotty princess..... Before long Rei found herself alone at hunting grounds, a thick and lush forest full of animals that regularly were served in the table of the castle. Sometimes the farmers managed to get past the gaurds to hunt in that land to be able to feed their families. The king was very permisive with his subordinates but this was one of the few things prohibited to them, but in winter the food is scarce and one doesnt care about rules and stuff when their families are starving....  
  
A nearby bush's leaves moved, this made Rei feel nervous. "I-idiot It's just the wind ... yeah, that must be it." But Rei realized she was wrong when 3 adult men and a child came out from them. Rei looked at them with fear, she had never seen people with that appearance. The four were dressed with animal furs , all of their clothes were made of this coarse material.  
  
The men were bearded and long hair tied up with a leather lace so that the it didn't hinder their sight. They all had weapons with them, Even the child had a broad sword tied on the back with a leather belt. Rei didn't know where those people came from. She observed the child carefully. The child seems yo have the same age as her... The child was a girl, Rei knew it because of the pretty face she had. Small nose and full lips, it was without doubt a girl's face.  
  
Eventhough mud stained she still looked pretty. She had dark shoulder lenght brown hair and two long tufts of hair fell to the sides of her face as if they were framing it. Her skin was as white as the snow scattered all around the place.  
  
And there was something in her that made Rei feel strange, that something were the eyes of that little savage... They were cold and peircing as steel lances but at the same time deep as a sea, The color was strangest thing... They were pale green, almost yellow.  
  
Rei noticed that the same eye characteristics were present in the other three men, being the color their only variant between them.  
  
(Their eyes... I feel as if I were looking directly at a dragon's eyes...) Rei thought with fear.  
  
Rei now examined other three men, all were big, strong, bearded and long haired. All were dressed in tanned animal skins coarsely confectioned in coats, trousers and boots were basically what all of them wore.  
  
The three men shared meaningful looks while staring at Rei, the oldest seemed to be the leader. He was grey-haired and carried a war axe. The second one was a brown haired middle aged man, his hair color was almost the same as the little girl's and the last one was a redhead with braided hair. All of them had scars, on the face and a other visible in the noncovered parts of the body like arms and neck.  
  
"Ermmm, hello? " Rei said timidly just to see what happened but the conversation didn't last long since the four Barbarians watched themselves in a confused manner.  
  
A deep growl reached their ears. By the duration and loudness one could tell that it was made by a big animal.  
  
Rei's luck couldn't get worse, first there were strange people inside the castle grounds and now the growl an aproaching beast. It couldn't be worse... could it? The growling approached more and more. Rei swalloed hard when she saw how the savages readied their weapons and turned around in several directions listening the sound of the animal while trying to catch a glimpse of it.  
  
She thoughts of fleeing, but she couldn't move a muscle before a humungous bear standing on his legs appeared behind her. "AHHHHH!!!" Rei yelled loudly , that annoyed the bear even more causing it to roar fiercely.  
  
The white horse that was being mounted by Rei whinnied and fled from the place . Rei fell from the scared horse and landed on the snow.  
  
The 3 men using their axes and swords cornered the bear against an enormous tree with wide trunk so that the bear could not escape, meanwhile the girl, with her sword tied to her back, Agily climbed the trunk until being about two meters above the ground, she stood on a branch, grasped her sword with the balde aimed at the neck of the bear.  
  
The girl,jumped with the sword ready to strike. While she fell she let out a war cry that made the bear turn around upwards. The girl landed on the bear's shoulders while her sword pierced the bear's neck completely.  
  
The sword had cut the arteries going to the head and the blood of the animal spatted and stained the girl and the nearby snow.  
  
The girl far from being shocked by what she had done to the bear pulled her sword out and slashed the head of the bear again. This time the slash caused the head of the bear fall to and roll on the ground staining the white snow with blood. After this cut the girl jumped away from the headless body of the bear that at any time would fall to the ground.  
  
Rei was in shock , she had never seen a dead animal before and less being beheaded in front of her by a girl her age age.  
  
Later Rei saw something that confused her , it seemed that the barbarians were smiling at her. Perhaps they had killed that bear to protect her... but she could not be sure.  
  
In any case her surprise didn't last long since a cavalry legion had arrived with Häggen among them. They had heard the shout of their princess and came as fast as they could.  
  
The commander of the legion saw first the bloodstains onthe snow, next the bear, the princess sitting on the ground, and lastly the blood stained girl and her companions.  
  
"Peasants hunting in the hunting grounds of the King ...You know the law ... Take the princess away from here. She's not to see the execution!" The commander yelled his ordes to his men.  
  
The girl approached Rei, she offered her hand to her, Rei took it and the girl lifted her from the ground. She didn't have difficulty in doing it, if she could handle a sword at that age she had sufficient strength to help a slim girl like Rei get to her feet. She couldn't be just a normal peasant, none of the four.  
  
"Don't touch the princess you filth!"  
  
Häggen said as he pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and ran to attack the girl whom blocked the attack. They remained staring at each other's the eyes, standing in the same place trying to push one another with their swords until the girl smiled mockingly at him while glaring coldly.  
  
Häggen did not know what was going on until he felt a kick on the shin that made him trip and fall on his back on the snow. When he raised his glance he saw that it had been the girl who kicked him on the feet and made him fall of to the ground since she still had her leg raised. She lowered her leg and it pointed her sword against Häggen's throat. The mocking expression on her face was replaced by a cold and unexpreassive one.  
  
After this the other soldiers quickly surrounded the barbarians aiming at their throats with swords and lances. Rei quickly ran and stood between the soldiers and the Barbarians.  
  
" P-Princess?!" The commander said, he couldn't do anything with the princess between both groups. Häggen rose and ran next to Rei between the two groups.  
  
"Princess, please get away from them! They're dangerous",  
  
" No, they're not! They saved me from that bear. They're not bad!" Rei innocently said while he pointing in direction of the beheaded.  
  
"Even so, they are within the castle gorunds." The commander said while he approached his group of soldiers but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the eyes of the savages.  
  
" .... T-those... those eyes..." Rei saw how the commander, a tall and strong soldier got pale and trembly before those people. ".... T-they are... They are warriors of the clan of Fahdiel!"The commander said this loud enough to be heard by all of his soldiers. The four Barbarians stared coldly at the commander without saying anything nor feeling intimidated by all the lances and swords pointing at their throats.  
  
Rei and Häggen did not know why the commander made such a fuss about those people being from the clan of Fa-whatever but they guessed it should be something serious since all of the soldiers' eyes were filled with fear as they stopped threatening them with their weapons and backed away.  
  
"TAKE PRINCESS AND HÄGGEN!!! RUN!!! RETREAT!!!" All began to flee, the commander took Rei and Häggen ,got them on his horse and prepared to flee but It did not make much difference, nobody went very far.  
  
The brown haired man walked some steps forward and began the invocation of a fire spell. "Feh!... Idiots." The oldest man whispered while he saw the man of brown hair finish the invocation and strike the ground with his fist.  
  
"Wall of flames..." He said calmly at the same time as his fist landed on the snow. Right away a circular fire wall appeared before the fleeing soldiers cutting the all the escape routes , leaving them trapped inside with the four people of Fahdiel.  
  
"Well done Reskaresu. Now they will listen to what we've got to say." The red haired man said to the brown hairred one. The old man took the hand of the small girl and walked towards the commander. Rei and Häggen observed how girl tied her sword to her back with her belt so that it didn't get in the way.  
  
This girl had something that made Rei feel interested in her.... "Listen carefully since I will only say this once, We must speak with your King. We need to discuss an important matter with him.  
  
The commander, with his voice faltering by fear answered to the old one " T-the king would never give an audience to people ... like you." The commander said with fear eventhough he tried to sound angry.  
  
"Do you think that we would make treaties with your kind if it werenit for something really important?! This matter that we must discuss with the King is so important that on it depends the lives of your people and ours!! Do you think we careto your king we will kill and your soldiers and we will get to the king by our own means anyway, don't be stupid and take us, we are not interested in taking your lives but we will not risk the life of our people because of in imbecil like you!"  
  
The old one said in an authoritarian and challenging tone while he reached for his sword. Rei and häggen still didn't understood what was going on but while Häggen tried to figure it out Rei stared blankly at the girl who was smiling mockingly at the commender.  
  
The commander had no choice, if he refused he and his legion would be wiped out by those 3 adult warriors. A small group of 10 soldiers could be easily wiped out by a single warrior of the Fadhiel clan... Such was the strength of these warriors consecrated to Fahdiel, the goddess of War. His group was hardly of 15 men so this meant he was numbered.  
  
" How do we know that after you've been take to the king you won't slay us all?" " We give you our word" Said the brown haired guy. "How do we know that your word is actually worth something?" The old man frowned at the arrogant commander. " What do you think we are?! Humans?!" Said the red head angrily.  
  
" I've already told you that we're not interested in taking your lives, we just need to talk to your king ...about something very important." Said the old man as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Just in case you're wondering... NO, THIS IS NOT LOLICON. :p  
  
Sorry if the prologue was kind of out of place and confusing but I put it there on purpose ^_^ I promise you'll understand what was going on there soon. Please review. 


	3. The tactless general

A/n: (blablah) = thoughts.  
[blah blah] = sounds etc...  
  
Chapter 2: The tactless General.  
  
+++Feagris castle; 6 years after the arrival of the Fahdiel clan warriors. Winter.+++  
  
Rei, now a beautiful 18 year old Princess, is sprawled on a soft cushion infront of the lit chimney reading a book in the privacy of her chamber. It was early in the morning and it was freezing outside, that's why she was so close to the lit chimney. She's wearing a comfy looking cotton nightgown. It's kind of frilly but cute nonetheless.  
  
[* Knock knock knock*] Rei's reading was interrupted by someone knocking the door. " Yes?" Rei said loudly without lifting her sight from the book she was reading.  
  
The door opened and a pretty girl entered the chamber. She was Minako the daughter of one of the most important nobles in the kingdom and one of Rei's best friends. She was dressed in a a very elegant white silk gown and had a cheerful expression on her face.  
  
Rei saw Minako getting inside her room. " Ah , it's you Minako. What is it?" " Guess what!? I've got some news!!" "I've told not to go gossiping so much. It's not nice." Minako pouted. ¬_¬ "Its not that! And i haven't been gossiping... that much!" "Yeah, right." Said Rei still reading her book.  
  
Minako walked to Rei's side and snatched the book from the princess' hands. "HEY! I was reading that!" "And I was talking to you!" " Give it back!" " NO." "GIVE IT BACK!" "Only if you promise to listen to what i've got to say!" "... OK What is it then?" Said Rei knowing that if she didn't give in Minako wouldn't give her book back. "Heheheh, SHE is here. I saw her arrive with the others this morning." Minako winked. Rei's eyes got as big as plates and she got up immediately.  
  
"REALLY?! THEN IT'S TODAY?!!"  
  
" OH MAN! Don't tell me you forgot about the graduation ceremony, all thegraduate cadets from the military academy are going to be named knights today and you just forgot about it?!"  
  
Rei began to undress quickly infront of Minako. "WHAT THE---" Minako shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE LIKE A BAKA!! HELP ME GET READY!!" Rei said. Minako giggled at her friend's excitement. After all, her crush was arriving today to the castle after 6 months of training in that military academy, anyway she opened Rei's wardrobe and helped her choose a gown for the ceremony....  
  
+++++++++ Meanwhile at the throne room...+++++++  
  
The throne room, chamber where the graduation ceremony would take place. Some of the graduated would also receive posts in the royal army due to their excellent performance.  
  
The chamber was beautifully decorated, the flowers , the curtains and the Red carpet that crossed the chamber up to the throne everything was elegant and of good taste. Chairs places at either side of the carpet where the graduated were to walk on up to the King. On the chairs were the nobles invited to the ceremony all of them well dressed and waiting for the ceremony to start. Everything was ready for the ceremony to begin.  
  
On the northern end of the room were the thrones of the King and the princess. Sitting on the biggest throne was Rei's grandfather, the king.  
  
The enormous oakwood doors of the chamber opened and the royal messenger walked up to the throne and knelt.  
  
"Majesty, the cadets are here. We're waiting for your permission to begin the ceremony." The king turned around to his side to see the princess´ empty throne and sighed.  
  
" ¬_¬ Rei... You're late again!!" Mumbled the king to himself.  
  
++++++++Rei's Chamber+++++++++  
  
"AHHHHH!!" I'M LATE AGAIN!!" Rei opened the door and ran out towards the throne room while tieing the last laces of her gown with Minako running behind her while trying to braid Rei's hair.  
  
While they desperately ran to the throne room the stepped on and bumped lots of people but Rei stopped dead on her tracks when she hear a familiar voice calling her.  
  
"HAHHAHAHA!! Just look who's late AGAIN." Rei turned around to give a death glare to whoever had said that but her attempt at it fell flat when she found herself staring at a familiar pair of deep green-yellowish eyes.  
  
Rei's heart skipped a beat when she realized to whom those eyes belonged to. They belonged to a beautiful chestnut long haired woman with fine facial features framed by two strands of hair shorter than the rest of her hair, snow-white skin, full kissable pale pink lips and dragon- like eyes.  
  
She was the same age as Rei and Minako but like 3 or 4 inches taller. She was dressed in the uniform knights use: Black short sleeved tunic with the kingdom's emblem sewn to the left part of chest, black slacks, a white long sleeved silk shirt that goes under the tunic, a whine red cape,two sashes of the same color, one crosses the chest and the other serves as a belt and mid-shin length black dyed leather boots. Since she was going to be near the king she couldn't have a sword with her so she was disarmed.  
  
Rei thought she looked gorgeous in the uniform even though she didn't look feminine at all.  
  
"Ra-R-Ra-R-R-R" Poor Rei was so nervous that she couldn't stop stuttering she was feeling butterflies inside her stomach for crying out loud.  
  
This girl's eyes had always had this effect on the poor princess every dingle time they looked at her.  
  
Minako couldn't stop giggling at Rei's dumb face. The girl with the dragon-like eyes smiled broadly at them.  
  
" My ladies, I'll be seeing you at the ceremony. Now if you'll excuse me." She made a reverence and walked away towards the crowd of nervous cadets where she blended in and dissappeared.  
  
Minako giggled, she had always thought that girl made a perfect gentleman even if she was a woman. She turned to look at Rei. She was still petrified at the spot with a blushed and dreamy face so Minako had to haul her all the way to the throne room.  
  
Rei was now sitting on her throne next to her grandfather. The ceremony had started and her grandfather was giving the knighthood title to the graduates and some of them had gotten posts in the army as captains and such. She was bored and wasn't interested in the ceremony at all. She was too busy daydraming to care.  
  
"Häggen Morfän." The messenger said loudly and a tall and clumsy blonde guy walked towars the throne and knelt.  
  
(I can't believe I acted like an airhead in front of her! We haven't seen each other in 6 months and all I could do was stutter and go numb! Now she must think I'm some kind of dork!)  
  
"Due to your excelent performance in the academy i shall grant you the post of captain of the eastern legions..." The king said as he layed his sword on Häggen's shoulders. Before long he walked away and sat with the other graduates  
  
(I ....I want her.... I want her to hold me tight. I want to whisper sweet words into her ear...I want to...I want to kiss her...but most of all, I want her to notice me. I want her to look at me they way I look at her, I want her to see me as a lover and not as the princess she has to protect--- )The name the messenger said next interrupted Rei's thoughts.  
  
"Radhamis Valndür." Announced the messenger and Rei's eyes quickly turned to stare at the enormous oak wood doors. They opened and the dragon eyed soldier from before entered the chamber...  
  
As soon as she had stepped inside gasps, murmurs and loud chattering from the nobles filled the chamber making Radhamis feel uncomfortable.  
  
All of the comments and gossips were about the same thing.... [Radhamis? Is she that filthy savage the king brought to the castle six years ago?]  
  
[They say that she comes from the northern lands of Mavoria and that she belongs to the Fadhiel clan...]  
  
[I can't believe the king allows such a blood thirsty beast like her walk among civilized people like us!]  
  
[They're all a clan of murderous devils, Did you know they kill their own parents and children? Parent and child fight each other until one or the other dies in combat!]  
  
[Just look at her eyes! They're like a beast's!]  
  
None of the "civilized" nobles made an effort to keep their voices down, everything they said Radhamis could hear even though she pretended she didn't and kept a dignified expression on her face.  
  
She walked faster towards the throne as if she were trying to run away from all those insulting words. Rei cound't help but to look at her, sigh and feel how much she wanted to protect her from all those ignorants to talked as if they knew her.  
  
Minako, who was sitting on a chair of the first row, looked at her friend understandingly. She knew how strong and deep were her friend's feelings for the noble girl who the nobles liked to insult and that now was kneeling before the king, her face red and her eyes shut tightly from the shame of being insulted and criticized publicly for things that weren't her fault....  
  
[They shouldn't let her be so close to the king and heiress, she might try to do something....] [The only human thing about them is their appearance.] [They stain the honor of the goddess Fahdiel by pretending to be consecrated to her...]  
  
The king cleared his throat as a sign for everyone to remain silent and as soon as the chattering began, it stopped.  
  
Rei was outraged, she had been able to hear all those stupid comments herself, she shot death glares at the people she saw mumbling who just lowered their gaze to the floor not daring to look at their princess to the eyes. Soon after her glance fell on the kneeling Radhamis and her stare softened. Rei heard how Radhamis sighed letting the pent up frustration go. Just by looking at Radhamis like this Rei got a terrible urge to hug her but she managed hold it back.  
  
Radhamis rises her gaze a bit a saw how Rei smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back at her weakly as a way of saying thank you.  
  
"By the powers bestowed to me as head of the kingdom of Feagris by the all migthy goddess Fadhiel. I, King Saekaki VI, name you, Lady Valndür, knight of the sacred order of Feagris." The king layed his sword on Rad's shoulders. (A/N: Since I don't know the name of Rei's grandfather I just named him Saekaki.)  
  
"Now please get up." Said the king and Radhamis got up. The king then beckoned one of his servants to come. He, on a red cushion, carried a broadsword in it's sheath, a beautifully forged mithril sword.  
  
" Now is the day I answer the call of your people and your and our fates. You have proven your worth as a warrior in the academy and now is the day recognize it."  
  
The king took the sword the servant was carrying and unsheathed it. It was a beautiful sword, the blade resembled a white slender flame in it's shape and practically irradiated light.  
  
"This is Faradir, our kingdom's treasure bestowed to the general of the royal Feagris' army The most prestigious and important post in it...."  
  
Radhamis knelt. " I bestow you this sword thus recognizing you as the General of the royal Army if Feagris and as agreed with your people I also give you the title of personal escort of the heiress, who some day shall be your queen." The king sheathed Faradir and gave it to his servant. ( Radhamis, my personal escort!? Wow! We'll get to spend more time together. I'm so lucky! ^-^) The servant tied the sheath's belt to Radhamis' waist. She was recieving the greatest of honor a soldier could receive yet she didn't seem happy or exited about it... Her face was unexpressive, Rei could notice that... But why? Having this important post in the army would make all those ignorant nobles respect her and she would enjoy a great life in the castle. Why didn't she show a bit of excitement?  
  
The king took Radhamis hand and whispered something into her ear. "Now, I hope you live up to what is expected from you... Good luck." He said. The king went back to sit on his throne while Radhamis made a reverence. "I think you my lord from the bottom of my heart for this honor." Said Radhamis coldly and with no emotion at all before joining her comrades who looked at her in awe just like all the nobles.  
  
No one expected an unexperienced young knight to be given that post in the army, only knights with lots of experience and infulence made it there and to think a graduate who above all is considered a little more than a beast is now the general was outrageous enough for the whole room to become silent.  
  
Radhamis avoided the other graduates' stare, her gaze didn't leave the and she remained silent all the time.  
  
" The feast will soon take place in the dinning chamber. Please let us go there." Said the messenger loudly and soon everyone left the room heading to the dining chamber. Everyone except Rei and the new general....  
  
Before long the throne room became empty leaving those two alone. Radhamis kept her stare on the floor lost in thought while Rei looked at her.  
  
She walked to Rad's side. "Radhamis Valndür , General of the Feagrisian royal Army. Sounds pretty cool! I bet you're really proud of your self!" Said Rei happily interrupting Radhamis' thoughts. Rei smiled and looked at her sweetly, Radhamis looked at her with a meek smile and gaze making Rei feel butterflies in her stomach again.  
  
"... There's no reason to be proud of myself, I didn't earn this. I don't deserve it. The only reason I got Faradir was because of that agreement the grandfather, our clan's chief made with the king. It would be dishonest to feel proud about something that I didn't earn."  
  
Rei loved that attitude of her's, always so proper, so honorable, honest and noble. That's one of the reasons why she had fallen for her. Radhamis stood up. "...Well, if that's the way you feel why don't you talk with my grandfather and quit the post? I'm sure he would understand your reasons."  
  
Rei inwardly slapped the back of her head. (BAKA! Now she'll also have to quit the escort title and you won't be able to be with her that often. DUHHH!!")  
  
Rad's meek smile was replaced by a smirk. "And loose the chance of being you escort? No way! I'm I've ever been good for something it's been for fighting! I'll protect you no matter what!" Rad said with determination, her self confidence had come back. Rei's eyes turned into little hearts.  
  
"OH! Radhamis, do mean that?" " Of course! If I quit then you'd keep on being late for everything!" Rad said teasingly. Rei got kind of angry and her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Damn it Radhamis! We haven't seen each other in 6 months and all I get to hear from you are mean comments like those?!"  
  
Rad didn't get that with her teasing she has hurting Rei and kept teasing her.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say princess? Oh! I know! *Rad began to talk in a high pitched voice* ....Oh, Rei-chan! I've missed you so much! I can't stand it when you're not with me! I want to stay with you for all eternity!... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! C'me on Rei, it's not like we're lovers or anythi-..." (OK, I think I screwed it up this time.) Rad stopped talking whe she saw Rei's hurt expression. Now THAT did hurt Rei's feelings since that was the way she felt about her. "You're right, I'm not your girlfriend... " Rei said sadly. She turned around and walked away towards the door when she suddenly felt how Radhamis hugged her waist tightly fom behind to stop her from going away.  
  
"...Rei, I'm sory. I didn't mean it like that." "........................." Rei said nothing, she was too busy blushing to aswer. Her breathing got faster. Rad noticed that... she tenderly made Rei turn around so that they were face to face and looked at her eyes.Rad's arms were still around Rei's tiny waist and Rad's meek expression was back on her face. Rei's breathing got even faster and her blush deepened. She wrapped Radhamis' neck with her arms. (A kiss, just once.... I'd give anything for Rad to kiss me. Please, just this tim--)  
  
Before Rei could finish her thoughts Radhamis was already slowly leaning forward. Rei thought that this time the gods had been merciful with her and had granted her wish. Rei leant forward, she yearned for Rad's lips to press on to her's, she closed her eyes... at any second they would be kissing each other passionately. Their lips were brushing against each other when suddenly Rei felt something on her forehead that made her stop. She opened her eyes and saw Rad's hand on her own forehead and her other hand over her's.  
  
"Rei, are you feeling, ok? You're all red, you breathing's not normal and you practically passed out on me. You sure you don't have a fever?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!RADHAMIS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GROW UP?!!"  
  
Rei was really annoyed by this last thing and she yelled her frustration out on Radhamis who was kind of confused by Rei's sudden reaction since she was just worried about her princess' health.  
  
Once Rei finished yelling she walked to the door and before opening it she yelled: "BAKA GODS!!!" She opened it and slammed behind her strong enought to make a little bit of dust fall from the ceiling. Rad stayed inside the throne room with a "what did I do now?" face. She wasn't being mean when she asked Rei if she had a fever, she actually was kind of worried seeing how Rei was red and all. She also didn't know the reasons for Rei's moodswings, one moment she was happy and the next she was yelling at the top of her lungs at her and for no apparent reason.  
  
"what did I do now?" Said Radhamis while looking up at ythe ceiling as if she were trying to communicate with the gods.THERE WAS TOTAL SILENCE AND Rad took that as an answer.  
  
"..Forget it, I bet you're asking yourselves the same thing... -.-" Radhamis exited the trone room and entered the dining room. Its was already crowded with tables and chairs with nobles sitting on them. This time there weren't any comments about her since their mouths were full of food. Some of them showed how hypocrite they could be by introducing themselves and asking for favors.  
  
Sha wasn't all that hungry so she just walked to an empty table far away from all the merry nobles and sat on a chair and thoughts of what had happened with Rei.  
  
( ¬.¬ Now what's wrong with her, maybe I did tease her a bit but i didn't mean any harm. Why is she so youchy all of a sudden..... Maybe it's that time of the month... Geeez! She didn't even say hi when we saw each other before the ceremony. What a great welcome....)  
  
"Here you are! I've been looking for you all over the place Rad!" A long haired blonde guy said as he sat at Radhamis' side.  
  
"-.- Hi Häggen....*sigh*" "..Hey what's wrong? We've gotten good posts in the army, there's lots of good food, happy atmosphere and yet you're here sulking! .... Ah! I know, It's Rei. Isn't it?  
  
"O.o How did you know that?" "Well since you were busy sulking here I couldn't find you and when I asked Minako where you were she said you were inside the throne room with Rei. Soooo what happened?  
  
"Rei got angry with me... -_-()" "Again?! ¬.¬ What did you do this time? You ate her cherry flavored chapstick again, didn't you?! Hahahahaha :D"  
  
"Stop reminding me of that!! That was when just got here! I didn't know that thing was some kinda make up! I thought it was... cherry jam in a tube! It smelled and looked edible and I was hungry!... wait! That's not the point here!!"  
  
"Haahahahahah Your face! You should've looked at your face then you had red stuff all arround the lips and you were happily munching it! HAHAH*SNORT*AHAHAHA!" Häggen laughed loudly thus he attracted the attention of some of the nearby people. Rad needed something to shut him up with ,she looked around and the only thing she found was a loaf of bread inside a little basket. "Shut up Häggen baka!!" [WOOOBBB] Rad shove the loaf of bread inside her noisy friends's mouth making him shut up. "Are you going to listen to me now?" Häggen nodded because he couldn't speak. "Good..." Radhamis told everything to Häggen while he ate the bread and as soon as haggen had finished eatning Rad had finished talking.  
  
"Do you have any idea of why she got angry this time?" Rad asked. "Mmmmmm lemme see ................. nope I don't know."  
  
"That's because you two are the dorkiest soldiers in the entire kingdom!" A woman's voice interrupted and the two knights turned around.  
  
It was Minako.  
  
"How long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Asked Häggen with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"Mmmmm lemme see.... since Radhamis sat on the table I guess." Minako carelessly said as she sat with the knights.  
  
-_-() ( Radhamis.  
. ( Häggen.  
  
In that precise moment a pretty waitress passed by carrying a dessert tray and Häggen, being more atracted to the sweets that to the waitress, got up and followed her.  
  
Radhamis noticed how Minako's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of baka Häggen following that waitress. She knew Rei did that too when she looked at some other girl besides her. Radhamis sweatdropped.  
  
When Häggen returned with the whole dessert tray Minako gave him a death glare. "What?" Häggen asked cluelessly. Minako ignored him.  
  
Radhamis sighed "What did I do now?" Häggen asked. Minako ignored him again, looked at the tray and suddenly looked at Radhamis. "I've got an idea!" Minako said. "Is it about why you're ingnoring me?" Häggen earned another deathglare and another leaf of bread shove into his mouth. "What is it about?" Asked Radhamis.  
  
"I know how you can make up with Rei." "How?" Minako pointed at one of the tables where the banquet was being served. "They're serving eastern dishes there. Hehehe" Rad cutely tilted her head to the right. "Huh? Does that make Rei happy?" Minako sighed. -.-()  
  
"No Rad, her favorite type of food is an eastern dish called Fugu. She didn't have any breakfast this morning and it's noon already I bet she's really hungry so If you show up in her room with some fugu for her I'm sure she'll forget your lack of tact ^.~ "  
  
" Lack of tact?" Said Radhamis reproachingly. "Rad-chan, you've got the tact of an elephant inside a crystal shop.Now go and get your fugu." Said Minako trying hard not to laugh. Radhamis stuck her tongue out and went to get some fugu.  
  
Luckily Radhamis managed to snag the last serving of fugu after fighting off the bumping and pushing crowd there.  
  
Radhamis rised the plate up in a legend of zelda like manner (A/n:You've got fugu!) and looked at her friends, minako and Häggen were still arguing... well Häggen kept being ingnored by Minako as a matter of fact.  
  
Radhamis sweatdropped and made her way to Rei's chamber....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rad-chan(the author, notice the -chan ^_^) :Wow, the chapie turned out to be longer than what i had expected, oh well... Ok, I wanted to thank all of you who've left reviews. * Rad-chan gives cookies to the reviewers * Thank you! Hope you keep on reading. ^_^ Arigato-gozaimazu. 


End file.
